This invention relates to an apparatus for both comminuting bulk materials and winding elongate bendable members and, more particularly, to an apparatus which breaks up construction materials such as gypsum board drywall and winds elongate metal studs.
In the construction industry, the storage and transportation of waste materials is a significant concern. When buildings are torn down or renovated, debris such as old gypsum board drywall and building studs must be collected and disposed of, preferably in the most convenient and efficient manner possible. However, this operation is often complicated because large chunks of waste drywall may be quite heavy and awkward and often cannot be compactly loaded into bags, dumpsters or other trash containers. As a result, the building contractor is forced to incur added expenses for storing and disposing of the waste materials. Additional trash receptacles may be required and time delays can result.
Various machines are known that are capable of crushing metal building studs and making them more compact for disposal. However, such machines are typically large, expensive and inconvenient for use at the building site. Moreover, no machines are presently available for compacting both the building studs and the drywall or other bulk construction rubble produced at the construction site.